


Reunited

by RobronInMyHeart



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Almost Kiss, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronInMyHeart/pseuds/RobronInMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the worst! So sorry guys but I did this to save time so it won't be so good.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This is the worst! So sorry guys but I did this to save time so it won't be so good.

"Aaron" Robert yelled, as he saw Aaron propping himself up against a tree. Aaron turned round to find Robert coming towards him. He pushed himself of the tree and started walking away from his blonde ex-lover.  
  
"Wait" Robert tried again, bringing Aaron to a stop. Aaron turned around to face Robert, not really knowing where this was going.  
  
"I still see you like that. I always will" Robert said, shocking Aaron with his amount of openness about his feelings.  
  
"I want you. A lot. " Aaron was gob-smacked at what Robert was saying, "But in the middle of all this" he carried on, waving his arms around, "it wouldn't be fair on you"  
  
"Shouldnt I be the one to decide that?" Aaron mumbled, only glancing up slightly to meet Robert's eye. Robert didn't know what to say.  
  
"I'm trying not to mess things up here Aaron" Robert laughed to himself, "I want it to be different this time. I'll wait for you. Until your ready"  
  
"Then what?" Aaron stuttered, looking up to meet Robert's eyes.  
  
"Then we give it a proper chance" Robert said, pausing slightly, "that's if you still want me"  
  
Aaron looked down before answering, "and I will do. Of course I want this" he admitted, Robert felt his heart burst.  
  
"Then you understand. When this is all over, we can... you know" Robert said, hinting at the last bit.  
  
Aaron, for the first time in what seemed like years, he genuinely smiled. It was a small smile. But a small smile is better than no smile.  
  
"Come on" Robert said, holding out his hand for Aaron to take. Aaron hesitated, before taking Roberts hand. They would get through this. Together.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys :)   
> Leave kudos if you want ;)


End file.
